A Sick Bad Frog
by Pricat
Summary: Constantine has never been sick before, but when he comes down with something, Dominic and es Ecially Nadya worry and try to help
1. Chapter 1

A Sick Bad Frog

It was a typical day but waking up, Constantine wasn't feeling too good and sluggish but hiding it from Nadya going downstairs entering the kitchen and seeing breakfast as he was drinking juice seeing Nadya hug him and blushed as he was burning up.

"You okay?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yes but just tired." he lied eating a bit.

Nadya knew he was sick as he was burning up seeing him leave hoping he was okay and that it was just a fever but unsure.

Later Constantine was in his bed unaware he had fainted and Sam had called Nadya to get him feeling miserable and weak but it was whatever germs that were running around in his body were doing it but was sleepy as Nadya entered putting an ice pack on his head sweating as he felt dizzy.

"You're pretty sick Number One, as Sam called me." she said.

He nodded snoring as he was out like a light but were understanding as she cared about him seeing Jean there as Sam was wondering if he was okay.

Nadya had fallen in love with the Bad Frog since forever and wanted to help as he never got sick, well this sick before and hoped it was something minor.

"Go, I'll take care of Number One." she said.

Both males left as she saw him out like a light. 


	2. Getting Help

A Sick Bad Frog ch2

Nadya was checking on Constantine as he was pretty sick and making him ramen knowing he loved that but were seeing hin whimper as he was burning up making her worry as she was putting a cold cloth on his head and coughing as she was callingva doctor despite her Bad Frog saying it was nothing.

She was seeing him sit up eating ramen but it was helping sooth his throat as he was tired lying down seeing Jean and Sam there wondering if Constantine was feeling better.

"I'm getting a doctor to check him out." she told them.

"That's good but isn't he shy?" Jean asked.

"Yeah but I'm worried.

He's never been that sick before." she told him.

The doctor had diagnosed Constantine with the flu but it was an nasty dose as Nadya understood but were helping him out as he was tired so letting him rest and was drinking coffee as it relaxed her as she cared about her Bad Frog despite what others thought.

She just wanted him to get better so he could be vas awesome as normal as he was Number One making all the other thieves jealous of him but she was hearing him talk feverishly.

"You're gonna be okay, as it's just a cold." she assured.

Dominic saw that his boss was sick but knew he hated being sick like in the past when they were partners and hoped Nadya was able to help him since those two clicked.

"He'll be fine, Dominic." she told him making Japanese tea. 


	3. Making It Worse

A Sick Bad Frog ch3

That night, Nadya had Constantine on her lap bundled up in his fluffy green blanket while they were watching TV and heard him sneeze feeling his head as he was burning up being sleepy resting his head on her.

"Aw you'll feel better in no time." she said to him.

"Maybe, maybe not." he said softly.

The next morning, Constantine snuck out of bed and was heisting feverishly but Dominic found him passed out.

He was taking him home and phoning Nadya explaining that a certain Bad Frog had snuck out of bed and made himself worse.

He hoped that his boss would be okay.

"Hey Dad, you in here?" he heard a young voice ask.

It belonged to Sneaker, his boss's eight year old daughter seeing her enter wearing a hooded cloak like her Dad as the hood hid her long lime green hair wondering what was going on.

"Your father isn't well, he has the flu.

You have to go play somewhere else and quietly, okay?" he said.

"Okay." she said leaving the room.

He was relieved that she was okay and taking it well. 


	4. Fever

A Sick Bad Frog ch4

Nadya saw that her Number Ome were sick but worse as he had been out but was putting a cold cloth on his head and tucked him in but were seeingbDominic there.

"How is he?" he asked as she nodded.

But Nadya was making juice and were seeing him asleep.

"I feel terrible Nafya!" Constantine said coughing.

"I know but you snuck out and made it worse." she said to him giving him medicine.

"You have no idea what it is like being stuck in bed Nad." he said blowing into a tissue.

"I can see that." she said seeing him asleep.

She just wanted him better and back to full health so he could be his normal self, seeing him sleep talk.

Nadya couldn't help but softly giggle as it was too cute for somebody like him as he was feverish.

"What's going on?" Dominic asked.

He had a crush on her too but she noticed his boss more which annoyed him but sighed as he heard him talk about weird things.

"Just get over it, okay?" he said. 


	5. Getting A Little Better

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who reviewed because it means a lot.**

**Constantine is starting to get better which relieves everybody.**

* * *

Sneaker was making a card for hervdadvwhilecat her uncle Kermit's house because she hated that her dad was sick because they couldn't have fun plus she had a belt test coming up in karate so she was anxious about it.

"I hope he likes it, since his girlfriend said he made himself worse by sneaking out of bed." the young female amphibian thief in training told herself.

She hoped he would get better because she needed his help but was humming whi,e colouring but the hood of her cloak was up hiding her long line green bangs.

She heard Nadya and Kermit talking so knew she was going home but woukd comfort Hector because he missed Constantine so was humming.

* * *

"Ugh, when does this cold pass?" Constantine asked annoyed blowing into tissues bundled up in blankets despite wearing his hooded cloak seeing Nadya and Sneaker home making him happy but was coughing hearing the door open seeing Sneaker there making him relieved.

"Hey Daddy, you look a little better which is good!" she said telling him about her day hearing her dad chuckle but coughing making Sneaker worry.

"You okay?" Sneaker asked getting him juice.

Constantine was drinking juice but it was helping him knowing he had promised to help her with her belt test knowing he had to get better before that because he didn't want to get her sick.

Nadya was stunned seeing Sneaker with her father in case Constantine gave her his germs so was seeing Sneaker scowl.

"But I wanna hang out with Daddy, Nadya!" Sneaker said seeing her sigh.

"I don't want you sick okay?" Nadya told her seeing her hop off out of her Dad's room making Constantine sigh.

"Hm, you feel like you're getting better." she told him.

That made him happy because he wanted to help Sneaker with her belt test but was hearing her practise understanding but saw her doing backflips making him proud sneezing making Sneaker curious seeing her dad was out of bed.

"I'm okay sweetie." Constantine told her.

She doubted that but wanted him better because she missed him and playing with him.

Nadya saw him coughing but was rubbing his back because he needed to take it easy so was seeing him go lie on the couch while they were watching a movie but he was on her lap getting sleepy making her smile because her Bad Frog was being cute even though he didn't like when others said that to him.

Sneaker was understanding but she was leaving him be.


	6. Getting A Shot

A few days later a certain amphibian thief was feeling better but had to go get his flu shot in case he got sick again but he wasn't a fan of needles but later was Sneaker's black belt test so he wanted to see his little thief get her black belt, as he'd been coaching her while getting better increasing her confidence mamimg Nadya smile when she'd been watching the both of them.

"It may just be a shot, but it's gonna hurt after you know?" Constantine said.

"I know but you're so good to Sneaker, but you need to take care of yourself too okay?" Nadya told him.

"I guess, but I bet my little thief is nervous about her belt test." he replied.

"She seemed fine this morning, right?" Nadya asked.

"That was because she has school to distract her from her nerves, preventing them from getting the better of her, or she's practising her karate at recess if you know what I mean." Constantine said.

* * *

Later after passing her belt test and back home, Sneaker wasn't feeling so hot just like her dad had been but hiding it from both Nadya and especially her dad because she didn't want to scare him knowing she made his world go round besides thievery of course.

Her throat hurt, Pkus was feeling hot and cold, her nose and head was stuffed up but she felt like she could handle it knowing sooner or later her dad or uncle would figure it out so she could just hide it for now besides it was almost her bedtime anyways putting on her night kimono seeing her dad come in.

"Sweetie, you okay?" Constantine asked her rubbing his arm.

"No, I'm okay." Sneaker lied since she was pretty good at that but Constantine's dad instincts were on red alert but knew something was wrong with his little thief.

He was seeibg her out like a light which was good but weird for her because she normally stayed up going to bed himself hearing a fit of sneezes knowing it wasn't him putting two and two together.

He hoped she would tell him before it got worse getting into bed seeing his faithful pet Hector nuzzle him.

"I know, I'm worried for Sneaker too." Constantine told him.

He was lying awake but fell asleep by sunrise as Nadya was here guessing something had really bothered him seeing Sneaker dressed for school but something was off because normally she was full of energy.

"I'm fine, okay?" Sneaker stated sounding croaky.

She saw her go get her stuff and left for school.


End file.
